Royal Crisis
by blossom2013
Summary: James and Sofia have qualified for the Royal Inter-Kingdom Flying Derby Grand Prix, but the two caught a fever, one day before the race. How will they got through it? Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Blosom2013:** hey, guys. It's blossom2013 here.**

Sea Eagle: and Sea Eagle.

Blossom2013: this is just a little collab story that we came up with. And we both did our best on it.

Sea Eagle: so read and review, alright?

Blossom2013: so, Eagle, can you explain what this chapter is all about?

Sea Eagle: well, for now, it's about James and Sofia qualifying for a flying derby tournament.

Blossom2013: cool. We'll get to the better parts very soon. So you readers enjoy this chapter, kay?

Sea Eagle: and i just thought of the perfect song to go with this chapter.

Blossom2013: which one?

Sea Eagle: the Rooftop Run Daytime Stage Theme Song from Sonic Unleashed. It's very cheerful, and very upbeat! It's perfect!

Blossom2013: yeah, well, i never played Sonic Unleashed, so i don't know what it sounds like.

Sea Eagle: that's alright, we'll listen to it together, right now. *hands her a headphone*

Blossom2013: oh, alright. *puts earphone on ear*

Sea Eagle: alright guys, enjoy. *plays music*

Chapter 1

"and he's crossed the finish line!" yelled the derby announcer as James crossed the finish line. He wasn't racing anyone, he was all alone. So why was there an announcer? Well, it's because it was the qualifying round for the Royal Inter-Kingdom Flying Derby Grand Prix. Only the ones who passed the qualifying round can go through to the tournament, because this Grand Prix is where we determine which prince, or princess on some occasions, is the best royal flying horse rider in the 6 kingdoms.

"let see what the judges have to say about that" said the announcer. Then the judges wrote down a few numbers on a piece of paper, and showed them to the audience. The overall was 8.7.

"8.7! Prince James of Enchancia is in the Grand Prix!" yelled the announcer.

"yes!" said James "i'm in the race!" the crowd cheered on for him as he exited the track, and towards the stable. On his way, he was congratulated by his step-sister Sofia, who was preparing Minimus for the run.

"well done, James!" said Sofia.

"thanks!" said James "but i could've done better, in which i will during the race!"

"just wait 'till i beat you!" said Sofia as she pulled Minimus to the track.

"are you kidding me? NONE MAY BEAT THE KING OF FLYING DERBY!" yelled James, causing him to fall backwards, making his horse laugh at him. "good  
thing Sofia didn't see that"

Meanwhile on the track, Sofia got on Minimus, preparing for the qualifying run. "ready Minimus?" she asked to her horse.

"you bet!" said Minimus "ready to turn back and go back to the stable."

"really, Minimus?" said Sofia.

"what?" said Minimus "i'm just nervous, alright? I mean, the Royal Inter-Kingdom Flying Derby Grand Prix! The ultimate prize! What if i fail!?"

"you won't, if you believe." Said Sofia "you ready?"

"alright, alright, i'm ready." Said Minimus.

And with that, the announcer gave her a briefing on the run. "alright, on the track is princess Sofia of Enchancia! Now, in order to qualify for the race, she needs to pass through the course with speed, grace, and endurance. The judges will record how well you perform, and determine how many points you scored. You need at least a 7.5 overall to pass to the actual race. Ready?"

"ready!" said Sofia. And with that, the announcer began the race.

"on your mark, get set, GO!"

Sofia and Minimus bursted through the starting line like a bullet. Despite his size, he's actually gotten faster than usual, because of some special training Mr. Gillian gave him and Sofia when they were in the flying derby team. They went under the bridge, then Minimus tucked his wings, and spun around so he wouldn't lose speed.

"amazing move!" said the announcer as the crowd cheered on for Sofia. She went on over the house, through the zig-zag, and went for the three tree rings. While Minimus went through the ring, Sofia jumped up, over the rings, and landed safely back on her saddle. The crowd cheered even wilder this time.  
Sofia kept her focus on the track, and tried to gain speed. But she had a pretty dumb idea, she went up, up, up to the sky, and she hasn't even reached the bell tower yet...well, she's almost there.

"what's this? Princess Sofia has increased her altitude! What is she up to!?" said the announcer.  
Sofia made a turn to the bell tower, but she didn't have to fly up again, because she was already high enough. As soon as she rang that bell. Minimus dove down like a speeding bullet. "and Minimus has entered a dive state. Let's see what he can do from here" said the announcer. Minimus kept going down, and down, and down, and down!

"what's happening with Sofia and her horse?" said the announcer.

"wait for it Minimus..." said Sofia.

"uh, how long exactly?" asked Minimus.

"...NOW!" said Sofia as Minimus pulled up, right before crashing to the ground. Her speed is now off the charts! She might even break the record if she was  
in an actual race!

"and she has crossed the finish line!" yelled the announcer as Sofia went across the line. "alright, folks, let's how many points that can rack up." The judges wrote down their points, and the average was unbelieveable!

"9.1! congratulations, princess Sofia of Enchancia, you've scored the highest average among all the other competitors!" said the announcer.  
"yes! We did it!" said Sofia s she got down and hugged her horse. "good job, Minimus!"

"oh my goodness, i thought i was about to die back there." Said Minimus.

And just then, James and Amber ran up to Sofia to congratulate her.

"you did it, Sofia!" said Amber.

"yeah, you're in the Grand Prix!" said James.

"i know, it's awesome!" said Sofia "i can't believe i'm gonna be racing with the best of the best!"

"you better believe it, sister." Said James "but now, we should celebrate!"

"yeah!" said the other two as they all ran out of the track.

Blossom2013: wow, you're right, that song does go well with the chapter.

Sea Eagle: i know, right?

Blossom2013: but, why did you pick the theme from a Sonic the Hedgehog game for a Sofia the First fanfic?

Sea Eagle: well, what did you expect? i'm a guy.

Blossom2013: good point. Well, you readers review, okay? We'll update pretty soon.

Sea Eagle: PEACE TO ALL OUR- oh wait, wrong story.

Blossom2013: ...really?

Sea Eagle: can't help it. it's my catchphrase.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom2013: hey guys, here's another chapter for Royal Crisis.

Sea Eagle: and believe it or not, we were supposed to finish this days ago.

Blossom2013: but there's a reason why we didn't. Eagle? Explain to them.

Sea Eagle: well, here's the reason: Kingdom Hearts II, Final Mix, it calls me forth. I just got a copy of it, and i've been playing it on my pc. It has AWESOME written all over it!

Blossom2013: ...so, you're saying that we haven't been updating this story, because of a stupid game?

Sea Eagle: it's not stupid. Kingdom Hearts 2 is the best Kingdom Hearts game, EVER!

Blossom2013: let's just get on to the chapter, alright?

chapter 2

3 days later...

location: Villaige of Dunwilly

time: 4:30 pm

days left to Grand Prix: 2 days away.

Sofia, Amber, and James are simply walking down the village, looking for some snacks for later. But they still had to accompanied by Baileywick. Over the past 2 hours, they bought a lot, possibly enough for the castle chefs to cook up a buffet.

"wow, we sure bought a lot." Said James.

"there's just two more things to get, some meat, and the mix for jiggly-wiggly pudding!" said Sofia.

"yes! Pudding for dessert!" said James.

"let's go, then." Said Amber as they all ran up to the shop that sells the mix for jiggly-wiggly pudding.

They ran very fast, Baileywick couldn't catch up to them. He ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, but he was still tired. The three siblings managed to notice this, so they stopped to catch their breath as well.

"for goodness sake, don't run." Said Baileywick.

"heheh, sorry, Baileywick." Said Sofia.

"why did you even ran, anyway?" said Baileywick "you don't even know the right direction."

"true, true." Said Amber "now that you mention it, it was a pretty stupid thing to do...wait a minute..."

"hah! You just did something stupid, and admitted it at the same day!" said James.

"let's just go to the shop already! Alright!?" said Amber.

"alright, alright. Chill, sis." Said James as they all walked to the store that sells mix for Jiggly-Wiggly pudding. Just about a few moments later, they have reached the shop, and they saw Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda buying some things at the shop.

"Jade! Ruby! Lucinda!" said Sofia as she ran up to her friends.

"Sofia!" said the three.

"what're you guys doing here?" asked Sofia.

"just looking for some ingredients to make a cake." Said Jade.

"yup, it's gonna be an awesome cake!" said Ruby.

"what're you guys doing here?" asked Lucinda.

"just buying the mix for Jiggly-Wiggly pudding." Said James.

"you're looking for Jiggly-Wiggly pudding mix, kid?" asked the shopkeeper.

"yup. Got any, sir?" said James.

"oh, you're lucky, Prince James, I've got one pouch of mix left." Said the shopkeeper, taking out the mix.

"yes!" yelled the three siblings as James took the pouch. After Baileywick paid for the mix, the three siblings, along with Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda, went for the butcher to get some meat.

"man, sure wonder what kind of meat dish the chef's gonna make for us." Said James.

"well, the dish depends on what ingredients he's given." Said Baileywick.

"i gotta say, he can any edible ingredient into a 5-star dish." Said Amber.

It was just a few minutes later that they made it to the butcher, where there was a new face on the counter.

"oh! Your majesties!" he said "it's a pleasure to have you in the shop."

"the pleasure's ours." Said Amber "so, you're new here?"

"yup. Name's Richard." Said the butcher "Baileywick! What's up, man?"

"not much." Said Baileywick.

"you know him?" said Sofia

"we were both neighbors before i became castle steward." Said Baileywick "so, what do you have, Richard?"

"let me check...we've got T-Bone, Tenderloin, Sirloin, Steak Ribs, Rib Eye, let's see, what else..." said Richard "...aha! here it is! Special of the day, enough in stock for a royal family."

"we'll take it." said Sofia.

"excellent, i'll go get it from the freezer." Said Richard as he went to the back "you guys will still have to pay though."

"that's alright." Said Sofia.

"so, i heard that you two are gonna be racing in the Royal Inter-Kingdom Flying Derby Grand Prix." Said Lucinda.

"yeah! Only the best of the best can race in it!" said James.

"then again, you only need a 7.5 average to qualify." Said Amber.

"hey, that's hard to get! Alright?" said James.

"well, good luck, Prince James." Said Jade.

"you too, Sofia." Said Ruby.

"thanks!" said the two. Just then, Richard came out with the meat. "here you are special of the day, fit for a royal family. That'll be 50 bucks, please?" he said.

"here you go." Said Baileywick as he paid for the meat, then the crew went out the butcher shop.

"we'll take it from here, Baileywick." Said Sofia "you just go back to the castle and tell the chef to prepare dinner."

"okay, but be careful." Said Baileywick as he went off to the castle.

"so, what're we gonna do?" asked Ruby.

"hmm, how 'bout a tea party at my place?" asked Jade.

"alright!" said the other five, then they went off to Jade's house for the tea party. But James had to pause for a moment.

"wait a minute...wow, i've been hanging out with girls for a little too long." He said, which caused the other five girls to laugh. And with that, they went off to Jade's house.

Blossom2013: well, did you guys like it?

Sea Eagle: just leave a review, but flames will be deleted. And now, if you need me, I'm gonna go play Kingdom Hearts 2.

Blossom2013: don't you have any homework to do?

Sea Eagle: really!? You're gonna bring that up now!?

Blossom2013: last time i check, you promised me you'll do your homework before you write any stories.

Sea Eagle: yeah? Well i'm on break for 2 weeks or so. So forget homework, i'm gonna play while i can.

Blossom2013: well, alright. But don't break the promise.

Sea Eagle: okay! Okay! Alright! Seriously, Anna, you have gotta stop embarrassing me in front of our readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom2013: hey guys, here's chapter 3 for you readers! And right now, i have no idea where Eagle is. He should've been here a few minutes ago.

Sea Eagle: *walks in* sorry i'm late, i had to grab a grub at 7-Eleven. I was pretty hungry.

Blossom2013: -_-

Sea Eagle: what?

Blossom2013: i'm beginning to question working with you.

Sea Eagle: alright, alright. i'll try not to be here late again.

Blossom2013: okay, well, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Chapter 3

We will now simply skip to the part where the family had dinner. Everyone was pretty satisfied with the meal, and it looked like the royal chef, Pierre, was pretty satisfied of his work.

"mmm, that was delicious!" said Roland.

"hope you save room for dessert." Said Miranda. And just then, the waiter walked in with Jiggly-Wiggly pudding.

"yes!" said James and Sofia. The waiter placed the pudding on the table, and the two kids chowed down.

"mmm, i've never tasted pudding that was this good." Said James.

"me too." Said Sofia.

"now, now, kids. Don't eat too fast." Said Roland.

"he's right." Said Amber "you might choke on it."

"yeah, right." Said James as he took a bite of his pudding.

"so, Sofia, James, are you two ready for the Grand Prix?" asked Miranda.

"you bet, mom!" said Sofia.

"we're gonna bring the competition down! Enchancia style!" said James.

"well, good luck, you two. I really can't wait to see you both out there." Said Roland.

"and we can't wait to get on the track!" said Sofia. But suddenly, she felt strange. Her head felt dizzy, and she nearly lost her balance. "whoa, i don't feel so well..."

"Sofia? Are you okay?" asked Amber.

"i don't know..." said Sofia "mom, dad, can i be excused?"

"of course, Sofia." Said Miranda. And with that, Sofia got of her chair, and to her room. She nearly fell of her feet, that is before Baileywick had caught her and  
straightened her up.

"be careful, Sofia." He said.

"thanks, Baileywick." Said Sofia as she continued to walk towards her room, with Baileywick guiding her through. She couldn't keep her balance for quite a  
long time, and her vision became a bit blurry for a few moments. All that was followed by a high temperature, before she lost her balance and fell unconscious on the floor.

"Sofia!" said Baileywick as he picked her up. He then went on and carried her all the way to her room. Once there, he had let her down gently on her bed.

"hmm, something's wrong." He went to the kitchen, where Pierre was just cleaning up. "Pierre, by any chance, did you put any special ingredient in the dinner?"

"of course not! I wouldn't experiment on my food when i'm serving for the royal family!" said Pierre.

"hmm, then what could it be..." said Baileywick.

"what's the matter?" asked Pierre.

"as of now, Sofia is feeling unwell, right after eating dinner. I suspect it's because of the food you served." Said Baileywick.

"hey, you know me. I always taste a bit of the food before i serve it, and i didn't taste anything poisonous!" said Pierre.

"hmm, well did you notice anything funny from the food earlier?" asked Baileywick.

"well, there were some parts of the steak that was a darker color." Said Pierre "where did you even get it, anyway?"

"...Richard." said Baileywick "i'll be right back." He quickly went out of the castle to the butchery.

He was lucky it was still open. He went in and saw Richard behind the counter.

"Baileywick. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Princess Sofia is currently lying sick on her bed." Said Baileywick.

"what!?" said Richard "then why did you go to me?"

"the meat that you gave us had some shades of darker color on some parts. And apparently those parts were eaten by Sofia." Said Baileywick.

"oh boy. Please don't tell my boss, man." Said Richard.

"i won't. Don't worry." Said Baileywick "but by any chance, do you know what she's suffering from?"

"hmmm, maybe i do." Said Richard as he went to the back, and came back to the counter 3 minutes later, with a book that says "meat related sicknesses"

"...well, this is an interesting book." Said Baileywick.

"exactly what i said when i found out." Said Richard. He then went on to opening the book, flipping through the pages, until finally, he found what he was looking for.

"here it is." Said Richard "the night shade virus."

"night shade virus?" asked Baileywick.

"it's a rather tricky virus. After it's done messing with your body, it rests up, so won't feel any sickness at all. But after a few hours, it comes back around, and more dangerous."

"is there a cure?" asked Baileywick.

"it says here, there's no known cure." Said Richard.

"man, this is bad." Said Baileywick.

"actually, i heard about some potion that cure anyone from night shade." Said Richard "with the right ingredients you can make it. but only special people know what the ingredients are."

"hmm, special people, huh?" said Baileywick. And that was a certain sorcerer had came to his mind.

He returned to the castle, and head towards Cedric's workshop. He knocked on the door, and the sorcerer had opened it.

"Baileywick? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Sofia's infected with a virus known as the night shade." Said Baileywick. "by any chance, do you know how to create the cure?"

"night shade?" said Cedric "hmm, i think i can. Lemme see what i can do."

"thank you, Cedric. And please, be quick. I can't watch her suffer." Said Baileywick as he walked back to Sofia's room to check on her. The moment he was out of Cedric's sight, he closed the door.

"night shade? That sure is a tricky virus. Let see here." He said as he checked his book.

"ah yes, here it is. Night shade virus. Effects: fever, loss of balance, blurry vision, nausea, diarrhea, lust on some occasions. Cure: it is believed that a special potion may cure anyone from the virus."

He closed the book, and let out an evil laugh.

"this is perfect! In her current state, i'll be able to swipe the amulet, and take over the kingdom! Yes!" he said "but of course, i'll heal her after that, i'm not that evil. But still, that amulet will be mine. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Blossom2013: did you guys like it? please review!

Sea Eagle: we'll post another chapter very soon.

Blossom2013: by the way, i didn't remember naming the virus night shade.

Sea Eagle: i know, it was my idea.

Blossom2013: why night shade?

Sea Eagle: it sounds awesome, know?

Blossom2013: tch, boys.

Sea Eagle: hey!


	4. Chapter 4

well, took me a while, but here it is.

Blossom2013: hey guys, sorry for the late update, i would probably blame Eagle on it.

Sea Eagle: yup, she would-...wait, what!?

Blossom2013: dude, admit it. we would've gotten this done faster if you hadn't been thinking so much.

Sea Eagle: what!? I need to think this out a bit more! I'm still having a hard time picking out the ending for the chapter!

Sofia: *walks in* will you two please stop fighting? I really don't like seeing you two fight.

Sea Eagle: alright, alright.

Blossom2013: sorry about that, Sofia.

Sofia: thanks. *walks out*

Sea Eagle: well, enough of this, let us get on the chapter.

Chapter 4

Location: Kingdom of Enchancia

Time: 6:30 am

Days left to race: 1 day to go

Morning, 6:30 AM, everyone in the castle was up, Miranda and Roland were already of the bed, preparing for a royal day, and Amber was heading to the bathroom. That is until she heard some coughing from a nearby room. She thought it was Sofia's until she realized that the door was different. It wasn't Sofia's room.

"James? You okay?" she said as she opened the door. She couldn't believe what she saw.

James was sick, just as sick as Sofia was.

"oh no! Mom! Dad! Baileywick! Come quick!" she yelled seeing her sick brother.

"ugh, man...i feel c-c-c-c-cold." Said James.

"don't worry, James. You'll be alright." Said Amber. Just then, her parents, along with Baileywick, had arrived at the door.

"what happened?" asked Roland.

"it's James! He's sick!" said Amber, showing the three the weak James.

"James!" said Roland and Miranda as they went up to check on him.

"hmm...this has Night Shade written all over it." mumbled Baileywick.

"Baileywick! Go get the royal medic!" said Roland.

"right away." Said Baileywick as he went off to get the medic.

"ugh...mom? dad? Amber? I think i'm seeing things." Said James.

"it's okay, James. Just stay in bed, you'll be fine." Said Miranda. Just a few minutes later, the royal medic had arrived, and diagnosed the prince.

"hmmm, it appears that your son has been infected with a Night Shade virus. It's rather tricky to catch, and if you do, it's effects are rather tricky as well." Said the medic.

"is there a cure?" asked Roland.

"there is. But unfortunately, the ingredients are rather hard to get." Said the medic "just wondering, what did he ate last night?"

"hmm, well, there was corn soup, steak, and jiggly-wiggly pudding." Said Amber.

"yes, that's it. Steak! You see, Night Shade is a virus that is usually caught when you eat meat." Said the medic.

"well, that's *coughs* stupid." Said James.

"by any chance, did anyone else felt like this?" asked the medic.

"i don't think so." Said Roland, but then..."wait a minute..."

"...Sofia!" said the three royals as they went off to Sofia's room.

Meanwhile, Baileywick was heading towards Cedric's workshop. He knocked on the door to see if he was there.

"coming!" said the sorcerer as he opened the door "oh, Baileywick. What is it?"

"i'm gonna need you to whip up two cures for the Night Shade virus, now. It appears prince James has the virus, too. And apparently, it's worse."

"don't worry, i've got one cure ready, i'll make another one right away." Said Cedric as he closed the door.

"...you better." Said Baileywick as he walked away from the workshop.

Behind the door, Cedric was creating another cure special for Prince James, because the cure he created for Sofia was different.

"so the prince caught the virus, too? Well, i better make sure to create the complete cure." He said "i maybe evil, but i'm not that evil. I'm not a Nobody, i still have a heart."

Blossom2013: wait a minute, what's a Nobody?

Sea Eagle: well, you see in Kingdom Hearts, when your heart succumbs to darkness, you become a Heartless. You still carry your heart with you, but the  
body you left behind gets a mind of its own, that is a Nobody.

Blossom2013: oh, okay, so, why did you put a-

Sea Eagle: look, let's just keep reading, kay? I don't want to make the readers angry.

Blossom2013: okay, okay.

"kaw kaw! (what do you mean "complete" cure?)" cawed Wormwood.

"what do i mean? Well, you wouldn't think that i would actually fully cure Sofia, would you?" said Cedric "the effects of the cure i made for Sofia will be temporary, and when the cure stopped working, she will be defenseless, and i will swipe the amulet, and take over the kingdom! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"kaaaaaw kaw kaw kaw kaw! (well, why not just steal the amulet now while she's still sick, genius?)" cawed Wormwood.

"you're right, i should carry this plan right away." Said Cedric as he finished his cure for prince James, and placed some in a vile, and tagged it "for prince James" then he placed it next to a vile labeled "for princess Sofia"

"heheheh, perfect. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha-*cough**cough**cough*." Said Cedric.

"kaaaaaw kaw kaw! (real smooth, dr. Evil)" cawed Wormwood.

"not a word." Said Cedric as he went off to the two kid's room to heal them.

Meanwhile, in Sofia's room, the three were checking on her.

"are you sure you still want to go to school?" asked Miranda.

"yeah, mom, don't worry, i'll be fine." Said Sofia weakly.

"i don't know...maybe you should stay in bed, Sofia." Said Roland.

"but dad! I'll be fine..." said Sofia.

"Sofia, your brother in lying in bed, and he's not going to school. I think you should too." Said Roland.

Just then, the prince in question walked in with Cedric, ad he said "somebody called my name?"

"James!" said the other four.

"you're alright!" said Amber as she ran up to her brother, and hugged him.

"heh, i know! Thanks to Cedric here!" said James.

"you're welcome." Said Cedric "i made two, actually." He then walked up to Sofia, and pulled out the vile he didn't use, and Sofia drank it's contents.

And just like that, she was better again.

"wow! I'm back to normal!" she said "thanks, Mr. Ceedric!" she immediately hugged the sorcerer.

"heheh, you're welcome." Said Cedric. The princess then got out of the bed, and prepared for her day.

"well done, Cedric." Said Roland "i'm very grateful for what you have done."

"thank you, your majesty." Said Cedric as he walked out of the room, and back to his workshop.

"heheheh, perfect. Operation: Heal Steal, stage 1 complete. Stage 2, now in motion."

Blossom2013: Heal Steal?

Sea Eagle: yeah, couldn't come up with anything more dark and evil.

Blossom2013: meh, i like it.

Sea Eagle: cool.

Blossom2013: and, i thought we were going to put Sofia and James a bit more in the chapter.

Sea Eagle: yeah, i kinda had this idea, because i have a little twist planned out.

Blossom2013: alright. better make it good.

Sea Eagle: got it.

Blossom2013: and also, the Kingdom Hearts referance?

Sea Eagle: what? Favorite game series.

Blossom2013: alright, whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom2013: Hello, guys! We're back!

Sea Eagle: Well, it took a while, but we're back from the break, and we have another chapter for you guys.

Blossom2013: And, I actually didn't approve this at first, but I wanted to see how this chapter will play out.

Sea Eagle: Because there will be a shocker in the chapter that will keep you at the edge of your seats! THIS I SWEAR!

Blossom2013: If you say so…

Sea Eagle: Yeah! Here we go!

Chapter 5

Sofia and James are cured, and they were in school. Apparently, they were in magic class, and they were doing pretty well. They were both hyped, because tomorrow is the Inter-Kingdom Royal Flying Derby Grand Prix, where the best of the best, of the best, OF the best compete. If one of the two even make it to third place, their names will go on in the history of all kingdoms.

Seriously, this competition was so intense, even Hugo couldn't even make the top 3 last year!

Of course he did have some pretty tough competition, like from the Kingdom of Tangu, Zandar's cousin, Ahmad, made it to the competition with a 9.5 overall. And from Corinthia, Cleo's brother: Andre, made it to the top 5 of the Grand Prix, and he easily overtook Hugo in the last lap.

Now, the two were so excited for the race, that they nearly lost focus of their lessons. First it was Magic, Fencing, Dancing, Manner's and Etiquettes, et cetera, et cetera, which brings us to the last class of the day: Clubs. As the bell rang, the two students quickly made their way out of the class, and towards the derby track, where Mr. Gillian awaited them.

"Ah, Prince James and Princess Sofia, my two contestants for the grand prix." he said "Make us proud, kids."

"You got it!" said James.

"Don't worry! We'll do our best." said Sofia.

"Excellent!" said Mr. Gillian "Of course practice makes perfect. So get into your gear! We're gonna do a test run!"

"Yes, sir!" said the two as the ran to the changing booths.

We will now skip to the training race, where Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo was watching in the stands.

"Wow! Those two are crazy fast today!" said Hildegard.

"They really want to win that race, huh?" said Cleo.

"Well, I wouldn't blame them. The prize is the title 'fastest royal on earth'. Knowing that's at stake, James would definitely want to win." said Amber "And knowing James, he would usually drag Sofia along."

"Aren't you worried that James might be, well, you know…doing it with Sofia?" asked Cleo.

"Now why the heck would think like that?" asked Amber.

"Well, they're not really related…" said Cleo "And also he's been dragging her into a lot of stuff lately."

"Well, even though they spend a lot of time together, that doesn't mean they're doing business." said Amber "And besides, she wouldn't even dare to think about it. She's only seven,guys

"True, true." said Hildegard "But if she's pregnant, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine. But until then, we will never speak of this ever again." said Amber.

Meanwhile, inside Cedric's workshop, he was looking at a timer at his desk.

"Almost time." said Cedric "In just a few minutes, the potion will stop its effects, and Sofia will be sent home due to her sickness. And when she's alone in her room, I will swipe her amulet, and take over the kingdom! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ACK!" and then his laugh turns into vile hacking.

"Caw caw caw, karaw, karaw! (Nailed that one, Doctor Eggman)" cawed Wormwood.

"Shut up." said Cedric "Just a bit more…"

Back on the track, Sofia and James were just finishing up their trial race, passing through the others, and going head-to-head to the finish line.

"You're gonna lose, James!" said Sofia.

"Not this time!" said James as he sped up. He managed to overtake Sofia by a few inches.

"30 seconds." said Cedric in his workshop.

"Come on, guys!" said Amber from the stands. The moment the two passed them, the three princess were caught in the furious wake of wind from behind  
them.

"20 seconds…" said Cedric.

"I'm gonna win this one!" said Sofia as she increased her pace.

"I think not!" said James as he sped up also.

"10 seconds…." said Cedric.

The two racers, go head to head to the line.

"Five…"

they quickly got nearer.

"Four..."

And nearer…

"Three…"

And nearer…

"Two…"

And nearer…

"One!"

AND NEARER!

"…..Zero."

Sofia went through the finish line first.

"Yes! I win!" said Sofia "Great race, huh James?" he turned around to see his brother, on the ground, off his horse. "James!" He flew down on him.

"James!?" said Amber as he got down from the stands.

"James, are you alright?" asked Sofia as she turned him around. She saw his face, his pale, sick-looking face, and realized something.

"Oh no!"

"What!? James got sick again!?" said Cedric. He saw everything from the crystal ball in his room "Dang it! Every part of the plan depended on Sofia getting on that bed!"

"Caw caw karaw! (That's what she said…)" cawed Wormwood.

"Shut it, I know what you're saying, Wormy. Man, I must've mixed up the viles." said Cedric. "Okay, this is NOT what I had in mind. It's alright, it's alright, I can  
improvise, time for plan b. Hmm….what's plan b?"

He then took another look at his crystal ball to see if it'll give him a clue.

Meanwhile, back at the track, Sofia saw James in the nurse's office. After a quick diagnosis, the nurse said to Sofia:

"Hmm, looks like James caught the case of 'Night Shade' virus."

"Night Shade!? how did it came back to him?" said Sofia.

"Well, wouldn't blame ya, kid. The virus will always come back around, unless you use the proper cure."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Sofia.

"Don't worry, his body is fighting it quite well." said the nurse.

"Good." said Sofia "James, are you okay?"

"Yup, don't worry." said James.

"Please, don't get sick again. I don't want to go into that race alone." said Sofia "And I care about you, James. If anything bad happens to you, I won't know  
what to do."

"Sofia, it's going to be okay." said James "I'll be okay."

"Please, just stay safe." said Sofia as she hugged her brother.

Meanwhile, back at Cedric's workshop, he finally found out what his next plan is going to be. He had a quite evil smirk on his face, VERY evil.

"Hehehehehehehe, Hello, plan b. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blossom2013: Wow, pretty good twist.

Sea Eagle: Thank you.

Blossom2013: But I'm gonna change it later, if the readers don't like it.

Sea Eagle: Don't worry, they will. So, any new projects?

Blossom2013: Same old, Same old. Just some crossovers with Madeline, as usual. You?

Sea Eagle: crossover with Kingdom Hearts. I haven't seen anyone else doing it, so I took the liberty of doing so myself. And also an OC contest, also haven't  
been done before. Which reminds me. Can I spread a certain news on this fic? please?

Blossom2013: Sure, go ahead.

Sea Eagle: awesome. Well, you see guys, my friend Smokescreen2814 is having an OC contest, and he's getting a lack of contestants. I feel bad for him. Can  
you guys sign up your OCs please? It'll make the guy happy. The story's called Royal Adventures.

Blossom2013: Is that all?

Sea Eagle: nope, one more. News number two: I AM AWESOME!

Blossom2013: *face palms*


End file.
